


Matchmaker (Troublemaker)

by moriartyscrown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the fluff man idek what to tell you, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, dean and cas are teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyscrown/pseuds/moriartyscrown
Summary: "It's been going on for far too long Rubes""Damn right it is. 'Sides we're only doing them a favour"





	Matchmaker (Troublemaker)

"It's been going on for far too long Rubes."

"Damn right it is. 'Sides we're only doing them a favour." 

The 'favour' in question was the one matchmaking of Mr. Dean Winchester,their cool yet charming mechanical teacher and Mr. Castiel Novak,their English teacher who was frankly far too smart to be teaching at a beatdown highschool that desperately needs more funding. Every single student noticed how the two teachers would find excuses to go to the other's classroom and the heart eyes they would make when they thought the other was not looking. Not to mention Mr.Winchester's nickname for the other teacher, it was always "Cas" while everyone else called him Castiel or Mr.Novak. It was 'frankly nauseating' according to Meg and she firmly felt they should 'just fuck it out already'.

Today the girls, namely Meg and her best friend Ruby, have just had enough of all the heart eyes and longing looks. They've decided they're going to take matters into their own hands and set the two oblivious teachers up and what better place to do that than the school trip to the fair?

The place is perfect; it's got it all, the cheesy atmosphere, the abundant rides, greasy but amazing food, it's got enough opportunities for the girls to take advantage of, and you better believe they were going to take advantage of them all.

They even made sure that the two teachers were the ones that were going to escort the students, they've thought of _everything_.

 

* * *

 

  
"Let's go on that ride, Mr.Novak," Ruby said pointing to the Rollercoaster with a devious smirk. She looked at the way Mr. Novak’s eyes lit up and thought 'Bingo’. “C’mon Dean,” Mr. Novak cajoled, “it's the Rollercoaster, who comes to a fair and doesn't go on one?"

"No fuc-friggin way Novak you are not getting me on that death trap, god knows if that structure is stable or not."

"Do you happen to be scared of rollercoasters, Mr. Winchester?" asked Meg, schooling her features to look as innocent as possible.

"No I am not," said Mr. Winchester firmly.

"Dammit! Fine! C'mon Cas we're getting in the damn thing just know that if I die it's on you."

"Don't worry Dean" said Mr. Novak with a chuckle, "I'll hold your hand."

They were too caught up in each other and to notice the two girls fist bumping each other behind their back. 

And if the two girls held on to each other during the ride it was merely for moral support, and no other ulterior motive. None at all.

 

* * *

  
"Oh no! We bought _two_ , really huge sticks of candy floss. Whatever shall we do Ruby?"

"Ahh if only there was someone to take one of this really huge and tasty candy floss."

"Oh Mr. Winchester and Mr.Novak! There you are! Do you think you could take this off our hands, we really shouldn't have bought another one. You see, two people can share one!"

Their plan was a success but if Meg had a hard time focusing on the two men when she noticed how Ruby's lips were stained pink then that was no one's business but her own.

 

* * *

 

"Hey isn't that Bee Stuffed toy really cute?" Ruby asked looking towards the shooting game stalls.

"Yeah, but only if it wasn't so hard to get one of those" bemoaned Meg just loud enough to get Mr.Winchester's attention and idly wondered if she should take up acting.

'This is almost too easy, she thought as she looked at Mr. Winchester heading straight to the stalls.

They were also playing the game but that was only to keep an eye on the two teachers, and not because Ruby seemed genuinely into the toy and Meg wanted to win one for her.

If the grin that lit up Mr. Novak’s face and Mr.Winchester's answering soft smile was any indication, their plan was going strong. Meg wondered what it meant when she saw the same smiles paralleled on both their faces when Meg finally won the toy, but she's sure it probably means nothing.

 

* * *

  
Ruby and Mr.Novak were still holding on to their Bees, Meg noted, as all the students walked towards the hill to see the fireworks that was going to start anytime now. They had managed to convince both the teachers that it'll be fun and totally safe to go watch the fireworks which was the final step in their plan. She took hold of Ruby's hand when she kept tripping while walking up the hill, which was definitely uncharacteristic for someone who is usually so graceful, but she didn't think much of it her mind being far too focused on their plan.

They had scoped out a nice private, hidden little place on the rooftop which was just perfect for a first kiss. Meg only hoped all their nudging finally knocked some sense into the two teachers.

It was relatively easy to get the two teachers to the little hideaway, which was suspicious but Meg brushed it off as their very spectacular negotiating skills. Mr. Winchester and Mr.Novak were standing far too close to each other which was promising according to Ruby. Who still hasn't left Meg's hand. Not that she's thinking about it.

Soon enough the fireworks started and...... and nothing. Nothing at all. No shy looks, no holding hands just nothing. Meg was furious, all of their hard work and they couldn't get a measly kiss out of it. Ruby looked just as pissed as she did. She couldn’t believe two people could be so dense as they were, no shit they’re made of teach other after all, Meg thought bitterly.

"Alright," she snapped, "Looks like the both of you are far more oblivious than we thought."

"Yeah you guys need to bone," Ruby said bluntly.

"Ruby! We are your Teachers! Is that the tone you take with a superior?" Mr.Novak berated them the effect was ruined by the red flush on his face.

Mr. Winchester looked confused. He shared a look with Mr.Novak and understanding dawned on his face, he pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered "Fuck it" under his breath before he yanked a chain from under his shirt.

A small ring, that shined under the moonlight was attached to the chain. It seemed like a wedding band!

Meg turned to look at Mr.Novak with a slack jaw, lost for words, she immediately snapped her gaze to his hands, and lo and behold there was an old wedding band that Mr. Novak was to be twisting with his finger consciously.

"I thought it was just a family hireloom of some sort," said Ruby faintly. Meg understood how Ruby was feeling, she was shocked sure, but mostly she was embarrassed and couldn’t believe she missed this. It seemed obvious in retrospect.

"Oh it is, It's my mother's ring. I thought he should have it," Mr. Winchester said matter of factly as if he hasn't upended their entire world view.

"But how- and why?" demanded Meg, her mind still trying to absorb all the new information dumped on it.

"Dean's trying for a job in KU. We wanted to keep it low-key until he landed it, plus this is still a red state we really can't be open and honest about it no matter how much we want to," Mr.Novak explained, moving back into the other teacher's personal space like he owned it, hell maybe he did.

"This means you gotta keep it on the down low kiddo," said Mr. Winchester sternly. Both the girls nodded their agreement. They weren't going to out someone against their will.

"And you know, if the both of you maybe spent a bit more time with each other rather than trying to set us up," Mr.Novak trailed off, with a knowing look on his face.

"Alright Cas enough bullying the kids we'll leave you guys alone" Mr. Winchester called out as he pushed his husband (husband!) to the hill where the rest of the students were waiting with a sly grin on his face. “Just make sure you girls use protection!”

"Did- did we just get set-up by our teachers?" 

"Ugh everything makes so much more sense now and at the same time everything is so confusing."

"But you know, they're not completely wrong, if you're free this weekend um maybe we could go to the Roadhouse?"

"Make that a date, sweetheart and you’ve got yourself a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Just a little idea that I couldn't resist writing. My first time writing supernatural!  
> Come say hi on tumblr @webheadstan or @waywardxtiel


End file.
